


under a million stars

by kenjiful



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjiful/pseuds/kenjiful
Summary: you are a princess - you first know what it means at the age of four. by eight, you've mastered how to be like one. at eighteen, you meet the rightful prince.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

the first time you were taught to dance, your mother could only clap her hands in awe, dramatically wiping nonexistent tears from the corners of her eyes. 

“my, she is a natural.” several patricians gawk at you, their fans – a variety of color, matched specifically to their lavish gowns and head pieces – covered the bottom half of their pampered faces to conceal, you assume, the words they were exchanging. it’s a habit that comes naturally to the wealthy, they tell you. but it didn’t matter if they continued to carry out such an obnoxious practice. not when you saw right through its thin fabric. 

“expected nothing less from the kingdom’s princess.” 

the first time you hear the sentence at the age of four, it was pleasant against the ears. and as you stood in front of your so-called relatives four years later with your lips curved into a small smile just as you were taught to do, hands lying flat on the dress that fit you too perfectly, your back pulled straight into a flawless posture and your very aura exuding confidence, you think it was all the validation you needed. 

indeed, you held your head high, i am a princess. 

\- 

the first time you meet atsumu, you think he was a lost civilian who wandered in the palace walls. 

“what business do you have here?” your hands were clasped behind your back, stopping a few meters away from the person who still had his back faced against you. how disrespectful, you utter. on his body rested a black linen cloak that fell a little too short for his tall build, hitting a couple of centimeters above the ankle. it must not be his, you conclude. your eyes fell instinctively on the pair of synthetic leathered boots – a fabric tailored only for those with high status - you raise an eyebrow. a noble? you ask yourself. i had not heard of any visitations today, though. 

“forgive me, your highness.” he turns, head lowered as the hood fell on the broad of his shoulders. his movements were slow – graceful, even, as he propped himself up on one knee with a hand on his chest. “i’m afraid i lost my sense of direction.” 

“i don’t know who you are or how you got in,” your tone was unfriendly and condescending as you spoke, arms crossed and chin an angle higher to be even more stringent. “but if the guards see anyone unfamiliar, they will not take it lightly.” 

the first time you see atsumu’s face, he wore a sly grin, eyes half-lidded as if he had a disingenuous motive. such an alluring expression might work to those with the frail of heart, but you aren’t the princess your parents make you out to be. you are not ardent with daisies and butterflies; you don’t sit and act pretty behind the armors of bold soldiers. it’s only merely a facade you put up to please the higher ups, and perhaps that’s what makes you so captivating to the man standing in front of you. 

“i am honored, princess,” he purred, you feel his eyes digging into you. “they say you aren’t the type to be concerned with a commoner’s welfare.” 

“don’t twist my words.” you scoff softly. “like you said, i have no interest with what happens to the likes of you.” 

“i don’t know, princess.” he pressed, voice unfaltering and for the first time, you find displeasure in the title given to you. “that sounds a bit rehearsed, doesn’t it?” 

(“‘princess’ is a name given only to the women of the royal blood.” your mother used to tell you each night before lights went out. “it is a name of honor and pride. there is no one who can take it away from the chosen.” 

“and you, my dear,” she runs her hand through the smooth of your hair, and you sleep with her words echoing in your subconsciousness. 

“you are a princess.”) 

atsumu is quick to notice the subtle furrow of your brows. after all, such unsightly expression is frowned upon, especially in princesses. he chuckles, but the ominous feeling doesn’t leave. “don’t worry, i’m just pulling your leg.” 

“who are you?” 

“me?” he puts a gloved hand under his chin and ponders for a few seconds. not too long, he knew better than to make a royal wait. “i’d say a commoner, but you wouldn’t believe that, would you?” 

a smirk plants itself on your lips. “no commoner would dare act so flippant before royalty.” 

“indeed,” he nods his head. “they wouldn’t.” 

a knock on the door stops you from speaking any further. “princess,” your royal servant, kiyoko, calls from the other side of the room. “the queen has summoned you to the ballroom.” 

“i will be there,” you announce. 

you turn to face the man whose name you still aren’t aware of once more, noticing how he still had that mischievous smile, head ever so slightly tilted, and you think he’s purposely inciting annoyance from you. “consider yourself lucky.” you say, hand wrapped around the steel doorknob. “there’s not a lot of people who get to talk to me.” 

his smile stretches as he bows when your figure disappears behind the door. the next sentence he utters, you couldn’t anymore hear. “and i shall again, princess.”


	2. Chapter 2

the first time you set foot on the castle’s ballroom, it felt as if the ceilings were as high as the sky. it was painted with a massive picture of hundreds of soldiers running to war, and scattered across are glass chandeliers that rivaled the light of the sun itself.

these days, it’s almost suffocating from the countless hours spent a day practicing various dances – your mother says not to involve yourself in politics. apparently, that was for the king and the crown prince to handle. lined along the smooth white marbled walls are windows that touch the edges of the floors and ceilings, wide enough to overlook the equally vast garden that beams with bright colors, a stranger could easily get himself stuck in a maze.

once the heavy doors are opened for you, you are greeted by a sheet of wooden parquetry. the texture isn’t too slippery like marble nor is it too rough like stone, it was perfect for you to freely glide on without any worry, and just at the corner is a long sofa with golden frames where you find the queen, your mother, sitting comfortably.

“princess y/n, your majesty.” kiyoko announces, you curtsy in protocol just as she kneels beside you.

“to what do i owe you the pleasure, mother?” you ask, voice laced with sweetness and warmth unlike how you were in your previous conversation. “i was told the tutor will be overseas for a while.”

“yes.” she acknowledges, gently setting the cup of tea on the small table situated before her. “but there is no room for negligence. you must keep practicing, don’t you think so?”

you smile although dread ran through your veins. “of course, ma'am.”

“well, then.” a snap of the queen’s fingers and the doors open, but you remain still in front of your mother. you hear the clap of heels against the floor and the clinks of metal in their leathered cases behind you – _swords_ , you muse. _these visitors are men_.

a different servant then announces the names of the guests from the other side of the room, voice loud enough for everyone to hear. “presenting to her majesty, the queen: his royal highness, the crown prince of inarizaki, atsumu miya and his royal guards.”

out of the corner of your eye, you see the crown prince kneeled before the queen, hair a shade of dirty blond and you feel a wave of uneasiness coming over you. it can’t be, you take a breath.

“your majesty.” his voice fills your ears and it’s all the confirmation you need. you begin to understand why he could act so lax around you - he’s the crown prince of inarizaki, one of the most powerful empires, the very kingdom who had fought on countless wars alongside yours for generations, not that you’d know much about it. “it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

"oh, stop it.” your mother giggles, you almost screech in disgust. at first glance, the queen looked as if she were a god of some sort - long hair braided and pinned into a tight bun, adorned by a golden crown with ruby and diamond highlights. she was naturally beautiful. even after bearing two children, it’s hard to find implications of time passing on her soft skin. but you swear that you’ll never become a queen like her – living freely off of the seemingly unlimited riches while the rest of the kingdom starves and forcing her only daughter into irrational ideals. she might be a princess, but she has never brought honor to the name. “at ease, now. i apologize for the sudden invitation.”

(the first time oikawa, your older brother and the crown prince, tried to make you hold a sword, your mother’s hand came in contact with the young flesh. you flinch at the sound of it falling on the floor.

“your sister is a princess.” she’s holding you apart from him as if he had caused you harm. “princesses don’t hold swords.”

“i’m okay, mother.” for the first time, you try to reason. “a little knowledge might be helpful-”

“you are to stay in the palace.” she dictates. “in the palace, it is safe. before you think of holding such a frightful weapon, imagine what people will think if they saw a princess wielding one.”)

“it’s nothing of the sort, madam.” he fixes himself up, smiling as your mother practically devours him with her eyes. you fought the urge to grimace at the sight – _this_ is not how princesses should act. “our kingdoms have been comrades in battle for years, say the word and we’ll gladly be of service.”

“and as a matter of fact,” he turns to look at you with the faintest smirk to which you replied with a cold shoulder, irritated. “i’ve been wanting to meet princess y/n.”

“pardon me,” you wore a blank expression as you cleared your throat, much to atsumu’s amusement. “may i ask why you invited them, mother?”

“right, i almost forgot.” she answers enthusiastically, bringing her hands together. “prince atsumu here has agreed on becoming your dance partner for the time being.”

the first time you meet atsumu, you think he was a lost civilian who wandered in the palace walls. the second, he’s suddenly the crown prince of the kingdom in the east, a person worthy of holding your hand in a dance. to say the least, you are scared of what he’ll be on the third.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading <3 i hope u enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

the first time you dance with  atsumu , it’s competitive more than it is graceful. 

“ i believe we have met before.” he teased, a hand pressed against yours while the other rests on your shoulder blade.

“don’t get full of yourself, now.” you roll your eyes. when the music starts without warning, you whisk roughly to the right, but  atsumu is quick to follow the movement. “you could’ve just told me you were a prince.” 

the both of you chasse to the left, staying in the first time you dance with atsumu, it’s competitive more than it is graceful. a promenade figure for a beat – he flashes a smile your way. “where’s the fun in that?” 

“ i never would’ve believed it, anyway.” you glide naturally according to the music, turning your head to the side. “you look nothing like royalty.” 

“that’s a bit strident, princess.” he brings you into a back lock suddenly - you follow with ease. “no one has ever said that to me before.” 

“they’re probably kissing up to you.” you say before a harsh turn. when you stop, his eyes are on yours, towering over you. “my, are those words coming from a princess’ mouth?” 

after a moment’s pause, the violins begin to build the momentum once again. there are plenty of people watching and judging your every move as the next rulers of esteemed kingdoms, but the fact went over your head. you could say you were used to it. “what are you going to do about it?” you smirk in between a spin turn. “run to my mother’s arms and cry about it?” 

“is that what you’re worried about?” he keeps you steady as you lean back, a brow raised suggestively. “don’t worry,  i’ve already got my eyes on you.” 

the music dies with you locked in the same position, never breaking eye contact as you catch your breaths for several seconds. you’re only brought to reality when the audience that you have forgotten about starts clapping around you, and that’s when you’d shove atsumu’s body away from yours. 

“that was splendid!” your mother is ecstatic, eyes practically twinkling with tears as she places her hands on her chest. her daughter dancing with a prince - it was every mother’s dream come true. unfortunately, not everyone gets the chance to live it. “what can you say, dear?  i think prince  atsumu is a perfect match for you.” 

“it’s nothing out of the ordinary.” the words slip nonchalantly, although it is a lie. you’ve danced with many princes and royalties in countless balls and events, but no one has ever been able to leave you breathless the way atsumu did just minutes earlier. everyone else just seem shallow, their hands cold to touch, like there is nothing driving them but the throne and lust. you say it’s nothing out of the ordinary, but it was one of the best you’ve danced in a while. but of course, that is something you’ll never admit. “if anything, the prince still has a long way to go.” 

“will you teach me then, princess?” he turns to face you once more, and once more do you ignore his bravado.

“ i could,” you breath, suppressing the urge to snap at him knowing the queen is listening. “but i’m afraid it'd hinder you from your priorities.” 

_ she’s smart and quick on her feet _ , he thinks, smiling to himself as he watches you be agitated.  _ a tough shell to crack.  _ “war has finally subsided, me and my men have all the time in the world.” 

“destiny itself has settled this, then.” your mother interjects before you could retort further, you think it’s because war was mentioned. “prince  atsumu , why don’t you join us for supper?  i’d love to talk more about this there.” 

“of course, your majesty.”

“won’t you show him around the palace, dear?  i’m afraid  i have to take my leave.” she doesn’t give you time to answer. the both of you watch as she rises from her seat, bowing as she walks past you with almost a dozen servants trailing close to her. when she’s behind closed doors, atsumu is first to talk. 

“ i’ll be in your hands, your royal highness.” he takes a step closer.  kiyoko is quick to come to your aid, noticing how you are in distress because of the man.  _ the princess rarely gets outsmarted,  _ she glares at  atsumu in her mind as she walks promptly to your side reminding him of his position.

(kiyoko knows you like she knows the scrape of rough sediment against soft skin. for the longest time, all she’s ever done is assist young patricians in fencing, running her fastest while carrying heavy wooden swords back and forth from the storage to the fencing hall, although she did not know much about it herself. her father is a brother of the queen, but her mother is one of his many wives – he wanted to see the  shimizu clan prosper for generations, he wanted to bare a son. and when he did, all the authority  kiyoko had as a noble were taken away.

the first time kiyoko meets you, she’d solemnly swear to devote her life to serving you.

“what happened to your knee?” you ask as you bend down to her level to see a better view of the freshly torn skin. “does it hurt?” 

“a-aren’t you the princess?” she quivered, losing balance and falling down the rocky surface further when she spots the small crown placed on your head.

you giggle as you stood up, reaching out to her. “you’re a clumsy one, aren’t you? 

“won’t you get in trouble for helping someone like me?” when she hesitates to take your hand, you extend to yank her back on her feet. 

“rule number 16,” you begin, standing straight with your hands pinned to your sides just like how you were taught. “one must never touch royalty. but if royalty offers their hand, one must always take it.” 

you smile when you see her dumbfounded in front of you. “oh, i know! stay here, okay?” 

when you come back, you suddenly have all kinds of medical professionals surrounding  kiyoko . they didn’t hesitate – a word from you and they are applying treatment to her knee, even though it wasn’t serious in the slightest.  _ this is a princess,  _ her eyes glimmer as she looks at you, the piercing pain in her knee alleviating slowly.  _ one of the two women in the world who has authority.  _

the first time the queen announces  kiyoko to be your servant is the first time she’s ever felt powerful.) 

“ i guess  i have no choice,” you heave a sigh, avoiding atsumu’s gaze. 

“excuse me, your royal highnesses,” both of you turn your attention to her. “let me accompany you.”

“you heard the lady.” you hummed to the prince. _ only she can speak this way to a crown prince, _ kiyoko smiles to herself.  _ this is a princess. _


	4. Chapter 4

the first place you take atsumu is the gallery, where a collection of paintings and photographs of generations and generations of the tooru bloodline are being kept and preserved. 

“and who might this be?” atsumu stops at a picture of you as a child, you roll your eyes - you should have known that your family’s history wasn’t his interest. _what a prince,_ you scoff inside your head. 

“you know who it is.” you turn yourself away, remembering how you already have requested many times to the queen to replace it with an image of you smiling more subtly. she says it’s a good look for a princess to be friendly and cheerful, and for some time you believe it’s true, but you’ve closed your heart to that mindset. ignorance only makes room for foolishness. it’s better to be merciless to those who do not know their place. you learn so yourself. “don’t make me say it.” 

atsumu averts his eyes from the image to you, taking note of the drastic change of the light in your eyes. he wonders what could have possibly happened for such an ebullient child to turn severely austere. “you should smile more like this, you know.” he cocks his head to the side. “i think you’d look beautiful.” 

“there’s nothing beautiful about indignity.” you assert, stifling a glare as you clench your jaws. you swear to never leave yourself vulnerable to anyone, to never let even a hint of emotion weave itself through your heart – words you once heard your father tell the prince, although you deemed it more fitting for yourself. oikawa has never agreed on the narrative. oikawa has never agreed on many things. he gets in trouble for that a lot, but the king still is very much fond of his only son. and in the same way, your brother is the only man who could act such unreasonably and still have your respect. more than seeing a rebel in him, you see a hero. one brave enough to go against the norms. 

maybe you long to be free like him. 

“indignity?” atsumu has a quizzical expression on his face. “princess, i have not seen you act in such a way.” 

“we have met once.” 

“i know.” he nodded, you face him in confusion and you expect to meet his eye, but he’s completely immersed in the pictures – lips slightly parted as he stared at images of you in delight as if he himself knew the memories and stories instilled behind them. he looks at them so differently, so full of fondness and awe, when you avoid going to the room as much as possible. you didn’t want to be reminded of the life you’ve lived – you say you’re not the princess your parents make you out to be, but under their orders you have been nothing but powerless. “and i already know that you’re not one to be undignified.” 

you blink, surprised at the sudden compliment as if you weren’t used to hearing hundreds of them every day. it’s different – perhaps more genuine, you can’t really tell. you’ve never been well with the truth. 

“oh?” you’re frozen in place as you watch as he finally props his head your way, an eyebrow quirking. “did i finally get you flustered?” 

“dream on, prince.” you’re forced back to reality, clearing your throat before walking away to the exit where kiyoko stood patiently. “let’s carry on.” 

atsumu walks after you with a look of accomplishment plastered on his face. “tell me about the crown prince.” he dictates when he’s finally by your side, steadily following your footsteps with his hands clasped behind his back as he admires the refined interiors of the palace. 

“why the sudden interest?” you feel a wave of protectiveness wash over you at the mention of your brother. more often than not, there’s an ulterior motive when people ask about him, and right now, his very existence exceeds the importance of the queen’s. he’s the only possible heir to the throne, after all. 

“although our kingdoms have fought alongside each other for years, i have yet to see the prince in action.” he explains. “it’s always only his majesty in the field, it’s kind of odd.” 

“odd?” you shift your eyes to him in confusion. _i_ _thought kings stand at the frontlines_ , you wonder. “how so?” 

“how do i go about this,” he thinks for a moment, a hand placed under his chin as he arranges his thoughts. “kings only fight when necessary. if the person who leads the nation were to be put in danger, the kingdom would be the target to countless threats, don’t you think so?” he glances at you before resuming. “that’s why there is a military system. the generals rank the highest, they order the soldiers who stay at the frontlines.” 

“the frontlines?” you gape. “but shouldn’t the strongest be lined first?” 

he cracks a smile in hilarity as he looks down at you, wondering how you could be so clueless despite being this invested in the subject. “in the end, you’re no different from other princesses.” 

“forgive me for my ignorance,” you pursed your lips into a straight line as you tear your gaze away for a moment before bringing it back to meet his eye, realizing that this might be your only chance to know more about the world your brother is living in. for the first time, you feel thankful for atsumu’s presence. “will you enlighten me, prince atsumu?” 

“it would be my pleasure.” 

you’re seated on a cushioned sofa across from the prince in the palace living room, a black stained-glass table situated in front of the two of you where cups of tea sat on top of white marbled coasters. the furniture is a boast of grandeur, golden wall moldings spread across the vast space, interrupted only by the empty fireplace just beside where you were seated. there’s a massive carpet under your feet, red and white patterns embroidered in the thick wool material, and hanging on the ceiling is an iron chandelier, light bright enough to be seen from the streets of the city. 

“so basically,” you begin. “the soldiers protect the king, not the people.” 

“to be precise.” he nods, you feel your heart sink in your chest. “if they were protecting the people, why would the king send them to battle?” 

you lower your head, a pool of guilt weighing down your stomach. “that’s cruel.” 

“but you said you didn’t care about their lives.” atsumu leans into the seat, crossing his legs as he watches in amusement how the subtle sadness in your eyes fade into an assault of annoyance. 

“i said that because someone was behaving very suspiciously.” you retort. “i had to remind them of their position.” 

“fair enough.” he shrugs, bringing the small cup of tea to his lips, sipping quietly before setting it back down – pinky extended as he does. “but you haven’t told me about the crown-prince yet.” 

“he’s,” you pause, your brows softening in nostalgia. “he’s very unconventional, i’d say.” atsumu doesn’t answer and you take it your queue to continue. “he doesn’t like taking orders, that’s probably why you haven’t seen him in the field yet. he chooses his battles, and if it isn’t necessary to kill, he won’t take part.” 

“he’s a good man,” the prince comments, arms crossed over his chest. “but simply sitting out doesn’t save people. they still died in the hands of your kingdom.” 

this time, you don’t hold back a glare. “what are you trying to say?” 

“nothing, really.” he adjusts himself so his elbows are resting on his thighs, hands clasped together between them. he smiles, he’s already figured you out. “if it’s someone else, they might think the prince just doesn’t want blood in his hands.” 

the first time atsumu crosses the line, you slap him, and you couldn’t care less if that makes you undignified in his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i write longer chapters? i'm conflicted >>>>:

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic series !!!! sorry this chapter is short, it's basically just an introduction to the story. the next chapters will be longer !!!


End file.
